Kodak 35 RF
Kodak 35 RF is a 35mm film rangefinder camera made by Eastman Kodak and produced between 1940-48. Collectors Guide to Kodak Cameras Joan McKeown & James McKeown by Centennial Photo; 1st edition (1981) ISBN-10: 0931838029 downloadable site of the book "RF" stands for "rangefinder" and is not officially part of the camera's name. It is used by collectors to differentiate this model from the original Kodak 35, which lacks a rangefinder. The camera is basically a Kodak 35 with the addition of a new cover containing a fixed viewfinder, film counter, wind and rewind knobs, and the separate rangefinder window. The rangefinder was incorporated in response to the incredible marketing success of the Argus C series. It is quite accurate and easy to use. The Kodak 35 Rangefinder model originally sold in 1940 for a list price of $48 USDHistory of Kodak Cameras at www.kodak.com (app. $700 USD in 2007). As this was almost double the price the Argus C3, it is easy to see why the Kodak 35 Rangefinder model suffered from lackluster sales. Kodak 35 RF versions: *Version 1: 1940-48 Kodak Anastigmat Special f/3.5 with Kodamatic shutter *Version 2: 1946-48 Kodak Anastigmat Special f/3.5 with Flash Kodamatic shutter *Version 3: 1947-48 Kodak Anastar f/3.5 with Flash Kodamatic shutter These two lenses were optically identical, differing only in name and the inclusion of flash synchronization. Specifications Data belongs to the Version 2. *Lens: Kodak Anastigmat Special* 50mm f/3.5 filter slip-on **Aperture: up to f/16; setting: lever and scale on the lens-shutter barrel **Focus range: 4-50 feet +inf * The Anastigmat Special is Kodak's designation for a high quality lens. In this case, the lens is a 4 element, 3 group tessar design. Superb resoution and sharpness possible with this camera. *Focusing: match the rangefinder images in separate rangefinder eyepiece by turning the thumb wheel coupled to the lens focusing ring or simply lens front element *Shutter: Flash Kodamatic leaf shutter, speeds: 1/10-200 +B & T; setting: ring and scale on the lens-shutter barrel, not works wo/ the film in the camera *Shutter release: on the lens-shutter barrel, w/ a finger support for security *Cocking knob: also winds the film, on the top plate, *Double exposure prevention: Before winding, you have to press the knob just beside the cocking knob, and immediately release, at this time a red lever on the top of the lens-shutter barrel indicating that the shutter is set, if it does not show, the winding knob must be turned *Frame counter: on the top plate, additive type, manual setting *Viewfinder: reverse telescopic finder, separate eyepiece *Rewind knob: on the top plate *Rewind release: lift the wind knob *Flash PC socket: old type, on the lens-shutter barrel *Cold-shoe: none *Memory dial: on the winding knob *Self-timer: lever on the lens-shutter barrel *Back cover: removable, opens by a latch on the bottom plate *Engraving on the bottom plate: serial no. *Tripod socket: ¼" *Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight: 668g Dating of the camera via the lens' serial no.Lens serials in Cosmonet The first two letters of lens serial means for the age of lens manufactured as below table. The two digits corresponded to two letters by the table stands for the lower digit of the age(19xx). 1234567890 CAMEROSITY i.e The lens serial number of my camera begins EO, so it corresponds to 1946. References This website (#1, immediately below) requires a credit card number to be charged $1.00 as part of a 14-day free trial that becomes $49.50/month if not cancelled. Sources * Coe, Brian, Kodak Cameras, the First Hundred Years, Hove Foto Books, 1988 * Kalton Lahue and Joesph Bailey, Glass, Brass, & Chrome - The American 35mm Miniature Camera, University of Oklahoma Press, 1972 Links *Kodak 35 RF - Sample Images at www.sample-image.com/ * in Matt Denton's website *in McConnely's website * Kodak 35RF, at From the focal plane to infinity * Camera Collecting and Restoration: Kodak 35 RF, on Daniel R. Mitchell's website * Kodak 35 RF, Kodak 35 RF and Kodak 35 RF black, User manuals: manual 1, Manual 2; on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand * Kodak 35 PDF manual, on OrphanCameras.com * Kodak 35 RF, by Daniel Jiménez, at Del infinito al plano focal (in Spanish) Category: 35mm rangefinder Category: USA Category: Kodak Category: K Category:35mm film Category:Rangefinder